Animo Crackers
Animo Crackers is the forty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot At Plumber Headquarters in the cells, Dr. Animo is talking to himself (though, mainly to his stuffed mutant animals) about being locked up again for trying to rule over the world. Dr. Animo continues talking until one of his stuff animals that has a human head suddenly starts talking. Dr. Animo jumps back in shock and wants to know that the toy is. The toy simply replies "obviously" and reveals a device that shocks and says that they are leaving. At a higher area of Plumber HQ, Ben is drinking soda and eating chili fries and Magister Patelliday walks up to him saying that others are trying to work. Ben messes around with controls and accidently presses one and Patelliday tells him that monitor duty is important. Rook suddenly appears saying he has been watching Ben's movies but finds them confusing. Ben and Rook then leave from the monitor room and they talk about the movie that Rook watched. Back down in the cells, Dr. Animo remarks that he doesn't remember building the toy and the toy says that he will. The toy unlocks the cell they both leave from it. Dr. Animo accidently sets off the alarms which soon catches attention of the Plumbers and Patelliday informs Ben that Dr. Animo has escaped. Ben thought they fixed the cells so that Dr. Animo cannot escape again and Patelliday says that Blukic and Driba suprvised the renovation. Dr. Animo and the toy continue running dodging blasts from a turret and gets cut off near a bridge. Dr. Animo picks up the toy and it fires eye lasers at the turret destroying it. Suddenly, the toy tells Dr. Animo to stop and hide in a corner and Plumbers can be seen running by. The toy tells Dr. Animo to run and the Plumbers spot them. Dr. Animo runs to the elevator and uses the toy to fire lasers and destory the bridge stopping the Plumbers from getting to them. They head down the elevator and the toy starts counting confusing Dr. Animo. At that time, Ben, Rook, and Magister Patelliday are seen on the far other side. Dr. Animo puts his hands up and the toy says it's right on schedule. The toy says that Ben will try to transform Humungousaur but, instead, will get Upgrade. Ben transforms into Upgrade exactly what the toy had predicted. The toy gives Dr. Animo an object and he throws it at Upgrade shocking him and transforms him back into Ben. Dr. Animo escapes into the elevator and notices the toy has stayed behind. The toy says it will seen him later and the toy lifts up the elevator and flies it out of Plumber HQ. Ben and Rook board the Proto-TRUK and Rook is still focused on the movie he has watched. In a forest, Dr. Animo exits from the crashed elevator and notices that the toy is not moving. However, Dr. Animo hears a voice nearby and it is revealed to be himself from the future. Dr. Animo is shocked to hear this and notices that himself is in a gorilla body. Dr. Animo says to his future self that he knows everything that is going to happen to which Future Dr. Animo replies "mostly". Dr. Amino then wants to know why his future self came back to the past and Future Dr. Animo says that the government of his time has been working on the ARC Project (Archival Renominate Codex). He then explains that it is a collect of DNA samples from all of Earth's species in the even of a mass extinction. Dr. Animo is excited to hear this and plans that he and his future self will finally rule the world. Suddenly, Spanner appears and flies toward the Dr. Animos. Ben and Rook arrive at the forest and they both hear a grunt. Spanner has taken out the present Dr. Animo and intends to go after the future one. Future Dr. Animo grabs Spanner's leg but Spanner fires an laser at his head. Dr. Animo gets back to his feet and he and his future self prepare to attack Spanner. Rook recognizes the present Dr. Animo but not the future one. Ben remembers Future Dr. Animo from back then but he and Rook don't recognize Spanner. However, Spanner notices Ben while the Dr. Animos attempt to split up. Spanner goes after the future Dr. Animo with Ben doing the same while Rook goes after the present Dr. Animo. Future Dr. Animo continues running from Spanner and Ben transforms into an alien. Spanner loses Future Dr. Animo and Ben, as Ditto, watches Spanner from the trees. The Dittos think that Spanner is an enemy and Spanner points out Future Dr. Animo to them. Future Dr. Animo attacks all of the Dittos and Spanner while the present Dr. Animo continues to run from Rook. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to catch Dr. Animo by his legs but Dr. Animo uses his helmet to gather the squirrels together and transform them into Mutant Squirrels. The Mutant Squirrels chase after Rook and Future Dr. Animo frees his past self. Spanner walks up to Ben and helps him back to his feet. Rook arrives after escaping from the Mutant Squirrels and Ben wants to know why Spanner is helping Future Dr. Animo. Spanner informs Ben that he is not working with Future Dr. Animo and tells Ben to contact Lieutenant Steel right away. Ben, confused on how Spanner knows Lt. Steel but contacts him anyway. Lieutenant Steel tells Ben that he is under attack and Ben tells Spanner to go with him and Rook. On a roadway, Dr. Animo is seen riding his Mutant Frog where he is fighting off Lieutenant Steel's group. Future Dr. Animo is seen riding a Mutant Snail where it has covered the road in slime promting Lieutenant Steel's group to stop. The Dr. Animos tell them to hand over the ARC Project but Ben arrives. Ben transforms into a new alien named and is confused at the new transformation. Ben askes Future Dr. Animo who the alien he as transformed into is and Future Dr. Animo says that Ben calls it Gutrot. Future Dr. Animo continues on saying that Gutrot has the ability to combine various chemicals and expels them as gas. Gutrot informs Lieutenant Steel's group to back up and Gutrot releases a gas that causes the Dr. Animos to cring from the smell and their mutant creatures get away from the smell. Rook wants to know what that is and Gutrot replies that it is sulfur dioxide. Gutrot then sends out nitrous oxide which is laughing gas. Dr. Animo starts laughing uncontrollably, though, Future Dr. Animo is unaffected by it. Future Dr. Animo grabs his past self and starts to run away. Meanwhile, the Mutant Frog reappears but it grabs onto a van and falls back down. Future Dr. Animo remembers that the ARC Project didn't make it due to his past self not controlling his frog. The Dr. Animos begin arguing and a tube of the ARC Project appears near them. Dr. Animo picks it up and it reads Poodle DNA but the Future Dr. Animo is annoyed by this and the two being fighting. Rook notices that if they just defeat Future Dr. Animo, he'll just come back from the future. Spanner suggests something that could make him forget all that is happened and Gutrot sprays dark green gas at the Dr. Animos causing them to pass out. Rook askes what did he use and Gutrot says it was fluoromethol-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether which induces short term memory loss. Gutrot transforms back into Ben and Spanner takes Future Dr. Animo back to the future. Ben and Rook prepare to take Dr. Animo back to Plumber HQ and Ben still wonders who was the person that left with the future Dr. Animo. In the future, Spanner simply says "that would be telling". Major Events *Gutrot makes his debut. *Ben and Rook meet Spanner for the first time. *Lieutenant Steel makes his Omniverse debut. *Mutant Frog and Mutant Snail make their first present day and non-cameo appearances in Omniverse. *Mutant Squirrels make their debut. Omnitrix Debuts *Gutrot Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Spanner *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday **Molly Gunther (cameo) *SACT (first re-appearance) **Lieutenant Steel (first re-appearance) Villains *Dr. Animo *Dr. Animo (Future) (first re-appearance) *Mutant Frog *Mutant Snail *Mutant Squirrels (first appearance; cameo) Aliens Used *Upgrade (accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Ditto *Gutrot (first appearance) Quotes Allusions *The title seems to be a play on these two items, a movie and a food. **The episode's title is a play on the comedy movie, Animal Crackers. **The episode's title is a play on the food, Animal Crackers. Trivia *In real life, laughing gas doesn't make people laugh. The name just makes kids feel more relaxed. Errors See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Galactic Monsters Arc